Parallèles
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Deux lignes rouges, sur une joue, parallèles. Deux vies, rouge et verte, parallèles elles aussi. Peut on faire s'incurver les lignes droites? Peut on faire se croiser les parallèles?


**Parallèles**

Deux lignes, qui courent sur mes joues. Qui ne se rejoignent pas, qui ne se rejoignent jamais, comme mon corps et le tien. Côte à côte, mais qui ne se mêlent pas.

Les mains à plat sur le lavabo, je relève brusquement la tête. Devant mon miroir ébréché, je caresse du bout des doigts ces cicatrices écarlates et légèrement incurvées, qui ne se croisent pas. Mon amour pour toi est semblable à elles. A Elle, celle qui m'a ainsi marqué. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que j'aime une personne de toute mon âme, et qu'elle me rejette.

J'ai besoin de te voir, chaque jour. J'ai besoin de ton rire doux, du son de ta voix. Et je veux plus.

Les fils de nos deux existences sont déjà entremêlés. Pourtant, pour moi, ce n'est pas assez. J'en demande davantage.

C'est impossible.

Cela fait presque un an que nous vivons ensemble, à présent. Un an que tu t'es réellement arrimé à cette vie, en partie grâce à moi, à mes cheveux couleur sang. J'ai été ton garde-malade. J'ai été et suis toujours ton garde-fou. Je suis ton ami. Mais tu n'es pas à moi. Je le sais bien. La manière dont tu détournes les yeux quand tu croises mon regard lignes brûlant le montre assez.

Malgré tout, il faut que j'essaie. Pourquoi les parallèles ne s'intercepteraient-elles pas? Pourquoi ne pas infléchir la route de ces droites de grenat et de jade qui poursuivent leur route, unies et séparées à la fois? Ces lignes identiques à celles, toutes deux rouges, qui sillonnent ma propre peau.

Mêler. Intercepter. Croiser les parallèles.

///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\

La nuit. Nos deux lits, chacun appuyé contre un mur. Parallèles, à l'instar de nos deux corps qui restent sagement à leurs places. Immuables.

Non… L'un des deux corps se lève à tâtons dans l'obscurité, trébuche. Un nom, prononcé dans un souffle, trouble le silence qui se renferme aussitôt après lui.

«Hakkai…»

Je m'approche pas à pas de la silhouette étendue, tourné vers le mur. Je veux croiser les lignes. Mêler les parallèles, rien qu'une fois.

Traverser la pièce comme une volute de fumée et m'agenouiller, non, m'effondrer auprès de l'être tant aimé. Ma voix brisée s'élève une fois de plus dans la chambre muette.

«Hakkai… Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.»

Il ne dort pas. Du moins, c'est ce que murmure mon intuition. J'ai cru percevoir un léger frémissement tout à l'heure, quand je me suis levé. Et pourtant, il refuse toujours de rencontrer mon regard. Obstinément, obscurément.

Sans même que je le veuille, mon bras effleure son épaule. Puis c'est ma main, qui affirme sa prise sur lui. Je finis par l'obliger à se retourner vers moi.

J'avais raison. Il ne dort pas.

Deux yeux verts et brillants, grands ouverts dans le noir, se referment aussitôt.

Ils ne veulent pas croiser les miens, de toute évidence.

Peu importe. Nos vies ne peuvent que s'entrelacer plus étroitement. J'ai envie, qu'elles se mêlent, qu'elles s'unissent réellement.

Avec lenteur, mes lèvres trouvent le chemin des siennes. Douceur contre douceur. Cela ne dure-t-il qu'un instant? Ou une éternité? Impossible de savoir.

Quelques mèches écarlates s'aventurent sur son visage, le frôlent délicatement. Pour quelques secondes seulement, car il interrompt soudain le double contact que j'ai établi, en détournant sèchement la tête. Cela suffit. J'ai compris.

Lentement, très lentement, je me relève. Les lignes parallèles se sont rejointes un instant, mais elles ne l'auraient jamais dû. Elles ne peuvent qu'être dissociées, désormais.

Je recule, je regagne mon propre lit. Comment pourrai-je encore le regarder dans les yeux après ça?

Mes yeux se ferment, pour enfermer les larmes qui y sont contenues. Que je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper malgré tout de mes paupières closes, incapable de les contrôler plus longtemps.

Et elles courent sur mes joues. Deux lignes parallèles.


End file.
